


Till death do us depart and beyond

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 1 memories, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Reincarnation, unexplicit character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Immortal Kakashi and constantly reincarnated Obito keep meeting to the very end.





	Till death do us depart and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> All my fills will most likely be short, but I had great fun doing these~  
> I hope you like them!

He was suffocating, bursting, too full. Was he dying? Was that what it was? No, he'd died time and time again.

This wasn't it.

Foreign thoughts and memories filled his head. Too much. The tidal wave was erasing everything he had been.

He couldn't fantom what was going on. It had been a normal day. But it wasn’t anymore.

He was convulsing on the bathroom floor, body trying to fight against...against…

He didn’t know.

The twitching eased and it was silent. Only his heavy breathing to be heard. It was done.

Whatever, whoever, he had been was no more.

He was Obito again.

It was time to get to work.

 

***

 

It had been months since Obito awoke on the bathroom floor after dying. He had no idea who he'd been in this life, only that he had to find Kakashi, had to show him he was alright.

Kakashi wouldn't be alone anymore. For a little while.

This wasn't the first time Obito was reincarnated. It had happened countless times before. And always Obito had that nagging feeling.

He had to find Kakashi.

Sometimes Obito doesn’t find Kakashi, but he will never stop trying. Can't leave Kakashi to suffer his forever alone.

The first time Obito awoke, it was a great shock. He had had no idea as to what was happening. If it had all been a dream. Obito had thought he'd gone crazy.

Then he’d run into Kakashi. Kakashi who looked exactly as he’d last seen him. Scars and all.

They had both cried.

And then Obito found out about Kakashi's immortality amd swore he'd always find him.

Kakashi had simply smiled sadly at him.

It broke Obito's heart again. He didn't want to see Kakashi suffer.

 

***

 

Obito found him.

Tears slowly traveled down his cheeks, but he was silent. Not a sound escaped.

In Kakashi's long hidden hideout, Obito had found Kakashi for the last time.

There, propped on the couch as if asleep was Kakashi. Unbreathing, but body intact. If it weren't for all the dust covering him...Obito would believe he'd be waking up any moment now.

Obito tried to stop the sobs, this was what Kakashi had wanted for years. He shouldn't be sad.

“What will I do now?”


End file.
